The Horror House
by Gravityfallsforever14
Summary: After Dreamscaperers and before Gideon Rises. Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and their friends' families move into a rental home, hoping to have a good time during their stay, but bad things happen faster than you can say, "Horror House." Rated T for blood, murder, gore, abuse, and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with another story. This story is strongly for teens, or anyone over the age of eleven. This story is also post-Dreamscaperers, and pre-Gideon Rises.**  
**Chapter 1: Prologue: **  
**Dipper POV:**  
I sat on the old, moth-eaten couch, watching infomercials absent-mindedly, when my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said into the phone glumly.  
"Dipper, you'll never guess what just happened!" My best friend Luna babbled over the phone.  
"You got the shack back?" I asked.  
"Close. Me, Zach, and Wendy all had out houses fumigated, and we're renting a house near the end of town. We thought we'd invite you guys, too."  
"That's great, Luna! When do we go?"  
"Tomorrow at ten. I suggest you start packing." Then there was a click as she hung up.  
Turning my head, I called, "Mabel, Stan, Soos, pack your packs, and hurry! We're moving out tomorrow!

I couldn't wait to start new.  
**Chapter 2 may be up today. If not later in the week probably. See you guys then!"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2: **  
**The Arrival: **  
**Mabel's POV:**  
I'm so excited!  
We're gonna move into a new house!  
Just temporarily, but hey, at least we have somewhere to live.  
And how cool is it that I'm gonna live with the Roberts family, the Daniels family, AND Wendy's family?!  
So cool!  
Grunkle Stan was sitting in the front, playing with the radio, Soos was bouncing up and down with excitment, and Dipper had his nose buried in his journal.  
"OMG! WE'RE GOING TO THE NEW HOUSE!" I screeched out of nowhere.  
Stan momentarily slid the car to the side of the road, then got back to his original spot.  
"Mabel!" Dipper whined.  
"Dude, that really hurt my ears." Soos said.  
"I think you busted my hearing aid." Stan complained.  
A couple minutes later, we got to the house. It was big, four stories high, had twenty-four windows, and was made of dark gray wood. The roof was made of dark red wood. It was old, weary-looking, and had spooky looking trees in the front, and the lawn was covered in dead grass. Behind the backyard, there was a spooky, ominous-looking forest, crawling with a mysterious looking mist. A car covered with a white sheet sat unmoving in the driveway.  
"Wow..." Dipper trailed off.  
"This is so... wow." Soos said.  
"This place is a dump!" Stan yelled.  
Behind us, a large, burgandy minivan pulled up into the driveway.  
"WHAT UP PINES FAMILY?" A loud voice called from the minivan. The side door opened suddenly, and my best friend, Penny Roberts, came tumbling out of it.  
"Penny!" I called, running over, and giving her a hug.  
"Mabel!" She said, hugging me back.  
Luna Roberts, Dipper's best friend, came out of the van next. "Hey Mabel!" She said, giving me a hug, and walking over to Dipper, giving him a high-five, then a hug. Randy came out next, then gave me and Dipper high-fives. Then my boyfriend Zachary Daniels came out, gave Dipper a knuckle punch, then gave me a hug.  
"Zachie!" I shrieked. "Your here!"  
"I sure am." He replied.  
Then a navy blue Ford Fushion pulled into the driveway. A woman with the same black hair, brown eyes, and caramel-coloed skin as Zach stepped out.  
"Hi mom!" Zach called.  
"Hi sweetheart!" Mrs. Daniels replied.  
"HI !" I shouted.  
"Hello, dear." She said. "You must be Mabel. I heard so much about you."  
I smiled at her.  
"Omigod, guess what." Penny said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Our dad got remarried to a human woman, and she and her son and daughter are moving in with us."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, her kids are human, too. They're both fifteen, so not only are there triplets in out house, there's going to be twins too."  
"REALLY?!"  
"Yeah, they're going to be here soon."  
No sooner had the words left her mouth, that a yellow convertable pulled into the driveway. A woman with chocolate brown hair stepped out of the car. She walked over to a blonde man unloading bags out of the Roberts's van.  
"Edward!" She said, hugging him.  
"Helen!" He said to her.  
Two teenagers stepped out of the van. The girl had purple hair cropped short with a pink streak through her bangs, she carried a black purse on one arm, and texting on a Blackberry flip phone. The boy had short brown hair hidden under a large hat. He was talking to someone on an iPhone 4.  
"Woah, this house is a shithole." He said into the phone. "You gotta see it." He paused. "You heard me, get your ass over here, and check out this crappy house!" He hung up the phone, and said to the girl and asked, "Is this house cool in a crappy way, right Tambry?"  
"Yeah, it's great, Nate." Tambry replied, distractedly, not glancing up from her cell phone.  
Nate rolled his eyes, and turned to look at us. "Hey, it's Dipper and Mabel from the convienent store! You remember that, don't you Tam?"  
"Uh huh." Tambry responded, absent-mindedly.  
Rolling his eyes again, Nate said, "I can't wait until the others get here."  
Just then, a forest green SUV swerved dangerously into the narrow driveway. A huge, muscled man, a skinny redheaded teenager, and three young boys stepped out of the van.  
"WE'RE HERE!" Manly Dan screamed.  
"This place is a shithole." Wendy announced.  
"That's what I said!" Nate told us.  
We all burst out laughing.  
"How about we go inside, have some lemonade, and work things out?" suggested.  
Murmuring in agreement, everyone grabbed their bags, and entered the house.  
**Okay, Chapter 2 is officially finished! This took me a LONG time to type up. I had school and stuff. So bear with me okay? Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Chapter 3: **  
**Settling In: **  
**Tambry's POV:**  
So I'm moving in with my twin brother, Nate, my mom, Helen, my stepdad, Edward, and my three triplet stepsiblings I barely know. Plus the Corduroys, and two other families I barely know.  
This is gonna be greaaaaat.  
Can you tell I was being sarcastic?  
We decided that we'd assign floor in alphabetical order. The Corduroys would stay on the first floor, the woman and her four-eyed son-the Daniels family, I think- would take the second floor. The Pines family would be on floor three. And the Roberts-Parker family, MY newly-blended family, would be on floor four, the top floor.  
Ther fourth floor had two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dinning room, and six bedrooms. It looked pretty cozy, so I doubt it's have a problem sleeping here. And there's a bed already there in every bedroom. Pretty cool, but still a little creepy. Who's beds are these? Certiainly not ours.  
After a little while, I heard a knock on the door, and a bunch of people crowded up to our floor. Wendy, Thompson, Lee, and Robbie filed into the living room, where a 45-inch flatscreen TV was set up. Weird. I don't remember that being there before. Huh. Maybe Mom or Edward moved it in here.  
"This place is a dump." Lee stated, obviously.  
"Yeah, on the outside." Wendy pointed out.  
"The inside is nice." Thompson said.  
"It's like my house, a dump on the outside, and nice on the inside." Robbie announced.  
"Yeah, Robbie." Nate laughed. "You literally had to pay me before I would go into your house for the first time."  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
Just then my little stepbrother walked in. "What up?" He said.  
"Who's the pipsqueak?" Robbie smirked.  
"This is my stepbrother." I told them. "Er... Rudy?"  
"It's Randy." He told me.  
"Whatever."  
Then my brunette stepsister walked in. "Hey guys." She said.  
"Who's this?" Thompson asked.  
"This is my stepsister." I stated. "Um... Lulu?"  
"My name is Luna." She reminded me.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Then my blonde stepsister came in. "Hey, you guys, what's up?"  
"Who is that?" Lee asked in a weird tone I've never heard him use before.  
"This is my other stepsister. Ah... Peyton?"  
"Penny. My name's Penny." She said.  
"Right."  
"I'm gonna throw fat cakes at joggers." Luna announced.  
"I'm gonna go hang out with Dipper." Randy said.  
"I'm gonna go put away the groceries." Penny told us.  
Then they all walked away.  
"Hey, you guys got drinks?" Wendy asked.  
"Yeah." Nate replied.  
"Can we have some?"  
"Sure. Who's turn is it to get drinks?"  
"It's your turn."  
"No way! I did it last time!"  
"Tambry?"  
"No way! I did it the time before!"  
"Robbie?"  
"Hellllll no."  
"Thompson?"  
"Nuh uh."  
"Okay, Lee, it's your turn."  
"What? Why me?!"  
"Because you never do it."  
"No way."  
"Yes way."  
"Fine!" Lee crossed his arms, and left the room, scowling.  
Real mature, Lee. I thought. Real mature.  
**Lee's POV:**  
I walked into the kitchen, starting to open the fridge, when I saw Penny putting away the groceries.  
_I gotta admit, she's really cute._  
Penny reached up, and tried to open a cabinet out of her reach.  
"Shit." Penny said.  
"Here." I said, walking over. "I'll help." I opened the cabinet, and gently took the can of chicken noodle soup out of her hands, and put it there for her.  
"Thank you." Penny smiled at me.  
I stood there for a second, feeling stupid. "Uhhhhhh." I stuttered. "No problem. Here, let me help you with the rest."  
"Really? You'll help me?"  
"Yeah."  
"But what about your friends?"  
"They can wait." I replied with a smile.  
**Luna's POV:**  
Still invisable from my fat cake catapulting, I picked up the excess fat cakes, and went inside. Tambry, Nate, Wendy, Robbie, and Thompson were sitting in the living room, watching Duck Dynsaty. Wait, where's Lee?  
I went into the kitchen to put away the fat cakes, and saw Penny putting away the groceries- with Lee.  
"Hey guys." I said.  
"Hi, Luna." Penny called to me.  
"Hey, little dudet." Lee said.  
"What'cha guys doing?" I asked.  
"Putting away groceries." Penny replied. "What does it look like we're doing?"  
"Oh nothing." I said with a little smile. "You guys keep doing what your doing."  
I turned and walked out.  
"That was weird." I heard Lee say from the kitchen.  
Smirking, I walked down the hall to my room.  
The door was closed, but I was pretty sure I left it open.  
There was a note taped to the door.  
Raising an eyebrow, I removed the note, and opened it up. The note read: _Watch your back._  
Confused, I folded the note, and stuck it into my shorts pocket. As I opened my bedroom door, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.  
I whipped my head around.  
Nothing.  
Shrugging, I made my way into my room.  
**Looks like weird things are already starting to happen. What do thing will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Encounters

**Chapter 4:**  
**Weird Encounters: **  
**Candy's POV:**  
"Random dance party for no reason!"  
Mabel hit the play button on the stereo, and dragged me and Grenda out onto the dance floor- or in exact terms, her kitchen floor- and we danced to one of her favorite songs.  
_There's an S under my clothes_  
_On my chest where no one else can see _  
_I light up when the doors are closed _  
_I am free_  
_And I wish I could make my move_  
_I can tell your really into me_  
_And I don't got anything to lose _  
_In my dreams, in my dreams _  
_I'm a badass jumping off a moving train_  
_I'm a Jane Bond putting all them guys to shame_  
_I'm a wild card and I'm about to steal your game_  
_You better watch out_  
_I'm a firestarter_  
_I'm a sweet disaster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah, yeah, oh yeah [1]_  
It's a good song, but not my favorite. Grenda got to choose next. She choose "Miss Movin On" By Fifth Harmony. Then I choose "Still Into You" By Paramore.  
After 4 or 5 more songs, came in and shut off the stereo. "Alright, alright. That's enough."  
"But Grunkle Stan-" Mabel whined.  
"No buts except yours out the door." Stan said firmly. "Now shut your yaps, and go do something productive with yourselves."  
Me, Mabel, and Grenda left the kitchen, and went into Mabel's room.  
Before any of us could do anything, there were loud footsteps and a crash from the hallway.  
"Did you guys hear that?" Grenda breathed.  
"Yeah." Mabel said.  
"Definetly." I said. "I'll go check it out."  
Before any of them could protest, I stepped out of Mabel's room into the hallway.  
Out in the hallway, a table was knocked on its side with a vas broken next to it. A man dressed in black stood by the wall,painting something on the wall.  
I let out a startled gasp.  
The man vanished completely from view. I read the message on the wall, and my insides turned to ice.  
**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**  
Me, Luna, and Randy walked downstarirs from their floor to mine. Randy suggested we watch his favorite movie, which is a documentary about Travis Walton [2].  
"Sure." I agreed. "Why not?"  
As soon as Randy popped the DVD in the player, a loud scream rippled through the hallway.  
The three of uss jumped up, startled.  
"What was that?" Luna asked.  
"Maybe we should check it out." I suggested.  
We went into the hallway, and saw Candy cowering in fear in the corner.  
"Candy, what's wrong?" Luna asked.  
Candy pointed to the far wall, and started sobbing really loud. Me and Luna walked to the end of the wall, while Randy scooped Candy up into his arms. There was a message on the wall that read: **_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**  
Me and Luna exchanged a fearful glance.  
Mabel and Grenda came running out her room.  
"We heard screaming." Mabel told us.  
"Is everyone okay?" Grenda questioned.  
Luna dragged my to my room, and out onto the balcony.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"I think this house is haunted." Luna replied.  
"Haunted?"  
"Yeah, check this out." She handed me a note. It read: Watch your back.  
"Woah, where did you get this?"  
"It was taped to my bedroom door. I dusted it for fingerprints and stuff like that using the private investigation kit I got for my birthday, but there wasn't anything at all. Plus it feels unnaturally cold."  
Luna was right, it felt lik holding a freshly-frozen ice pack.  
I leaned against the railing. "So what do you think is going-" I was cut off as what felt like strong hands pushed me over the railing.  
"DIPPER!" Luna cried.  
I was freefalling off the balcony, probably going to die when I hit the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut. Just as I was going to hit the ground, something raced under me, and stopped my fall.  
I opened my eyes. I was laying on top of a large pumpkin. Then, the pumpkin changed into Zach, and I was over his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Dip, I got ya." Zach said.  
"Thanks." I told him.  
Zach turned around, and carried me into the house.  
I thought about what just happened.  
Was this house really haunted?

* * *

**Uh oh, weird things are happening. Not only is more stuff like this going to happen, but more violent, rated-t kind of stuff. **  
**[1] Firestarter By Demi Lovato. It's a good song. **  
**[2] Fire In The Sky. It's a documentary about the Travis Walton Abduction story.**  
**Chapter 5 will be out soon.**


End file.
